


On Your Knees

by beckybrit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybrit/pseuds/beckybrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets Harry just where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

Title: On Your Knees  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling.  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 856  
Summary: Draco gets Harry just where he wants him.

A/n This is a teeny tiny fic I wrote whilst enjoying the sun today. It has no plot whatsoever and is a direct result of all the hot, smutty fics I've been reading recently. Enjoy.

 

 

 

“On your knees, Potter.”

Harry hurried to comply, dropping down to the floor without uttering a word. Draco smirked, reached out to grasp Harry’s chin and tilted it up so that Harry was forced to look at him. Fiery green eyes met his, hot waves of lust ignited in the pit of Draco’s stomach and licked their way up his spine.

Draco swallowed and bit back the urge to just grab Harry and throw him onto the bed. He wanted to take his time, make Potter work for it. Draco slid his fingers into the dark mess of unruly hair, tightening his grasp and giving a sharp tug. Harry gasped, the sound echoing around the silence of the bedroom.

“You know what I want?” Draco asked, stroking his fingers gently against Harry’s scalp and soothing the ache he’d just caused.

Harry nodded, licking his lips deliberately as his eyes darkened ever so slightly.

”Well?” Draco breathed, moving his hands to rest against the wall behind him. “Get on with it then.” He closed his eyes letting his other senses take charge, but not before catching the small smile on Harry’s lips as his hands found the front of Draco’s trousers.

With his eyes shut, Draco concentrated on the feel of Harry’s nimble fingers as he worked hastily to get the buttons undone, gentle touches brushing along the length of his cock making it twitch with anticipation. Draco shivered in delight at the sound of Harry’s breath catching when the pale skin of Draco’s hips was slowly revealed.

Harry’s soft lips ghosted over him, pressing barely there kisses along the top of his boxers and across his smooth, lean stomach to pause on his hip. Draco moaned as a wet, warm tongue slid out, lapping at the pale flesh and making patterns onto Draco’s sensitive skin.

“You fucking tease, Potter,” he hissed as Harry pulled Draco’s trousers down to his thighs and ran rough hands over Draco through his black, silk underwear. Harry laughed softly, stroking the tip of his thumb across the head of Draco’s prick. When a hot, hungry mouth joined the exploring hands, the slide of wet silk was almost more than Draco could bear, he wanted his clothes gone and to bury himself deep in Harry’s throat and fuck that mouth until he came.

“” _Harry_...” Draco hissed as one hand crept down to cup his balls. “If you don’t suck my cock in the next three seconds...” Draco bit his lip as Harry licked at the taut material. “...I will hex you... _oh_...with something... _Merlin, Harry_...extremely unpleasant.”

With one final open-mouthed caress, Harry pulled the offending item of clothing down with one sharp tug, exposing Draco’s cock to the cool air. Harry hummed, in what Draco smugly assumed to be appreciation, leaning in slightly to brush his cheek along the velvety feel of Draco’s hard length.

“Fuck...” Draco whispered, his voice barely audible, as Harry flicked out his tongue and traced his way back up the underside of Draco’s cock. Harry opened his mouth, letting his lips part and slide over the head, Harry’s tongue swirling about all over the place and driving Draco insane.

When Draco was almost ready to beg Harry to _just take it all_ , Harry reached around, grabbed hold of Draco’s firm thighs and sucked him deep into his throat, urging Draco forward with gentle, but insistent, pulls. Draco quickly picked up on Harry’s intent, flexing his hips and pushing into Harry’s willing mouth with sharp, shallow thrusts. It was just as good as he’d imagined and Draco struggled to hold back the orgasm, threatening to barrel through him with the force of a bludger. Harry moaned and swallowed and Draco’s hands found their way into Harry’s hair once again as he felt his control slipping away.

“Draco?”

The door to the bedroom clicked shut and Draco’s eyes snapped open, his breath coming in heavy pants as he looked over towards the door and saw Harry. _Harry_ , who was most definitely not sucking Draco’s cock like he had been two seconds ago.

A quick scan around the room, and the tell-tale evidence under the sheets, told Draco that he was in bed, naked, with a painfully hard cock and the rapidly fading memory of a intensely hot dream. _Fuck_.

“We need to work on your timing, Harry,” Draco finally managed, glaring at his boyfriend. “Ten more minutes and I would have woken up in a much better mood.”

“Ten?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. “Looks more like two from where I’m standing.” He gestured to the outline of Draco’s straining cock, a wet patch clearly evident where it had leaked onto the cotton sheet.

Draco scoffed, but couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Can I help you with that?” Harry asked. He licked his lips suggestively and Draco was instantly reminded of his dream.

He slid out of bed, all long and lean and achingly hard, and walked over to stand in front of Harry.

“On your knees, Potter.”  
  



End file.
